A Sweet Fairwell
by Nimiko
Summary: Ayame and Kikyo kills Kagome so they can have Inuyasha and Koga to themselves, but wait! is kagome really dead? Plz R&R {Sixth Chapter Is Up!}
1. A Sweet Fairwell

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own nothing.  
  
Chapter 1 :A Sweet fairwell  
  
Kagome was up against a tree crying for her dear life. "AYAME PLEASE DON'T!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Kagome shook in fear as her whole life flashed before her very eyes. Ayame advanced upon Kagome, with a deep look of hatred in her eyes. "Kagome how could you.....how could you take my Kouga's heart? You already have Inuyasha's heart engulfed in your beauty. But, why do you also need KOUGA! Ayame roared as she pound her fist into the tree, a few inches from Kagome. Kagome tried to sneak away, but Ayame grabbed her by the neck, and held her up into the sky as she tightened her grip minute-by-minute. Kagome grasped for air, as her legs dangled in the air. "Ayame....please don't...I didn't...do..anything..." Ayame just tightened her grib more. "Why should I lie when the dead wench showed me everything!" Ayame's eyes flared up wth tears, as Kagome took one final gasp for air and slowly died.  
  
Ayame dropped Kagome's limp body. Ayame sighed as she picked up the lifeless body, and headed off to the raging river. Kikyo appeard right beside Ayame. "Hmmmm you did a good job demon." Ayame glared at Kikyo, but kept on walking. "This bitch weighs a ton! What the hell do she be eatting!?" Kikyo let a small smirky smile cross her lips. "Maybe we can become good friends. If we play this off right." Ayame sat Kagome's body down by the edge of the cliff. "Yeah I supose." Ayame looked over the cliff into the water of the raging river. "Shall we?" Ayame said, while she nudged Kagome's body with her foot. "I think we shall. But, first I shall say a chant that would make her bdoy submerge to the bottom" Kikyo got down on her knees as she said her chant. Kikyo, then got back up, and helped Ayame kick Kagome's body into the water. They both stood there as they watched her body sink to the bottom.  
  
Kikyo chanted something as she walked by Ayame. "Kik, what are you chanting?" She asked as her tail moved from side to side. "I am chanting a forget spell, so no on can be able to remeber her." Ayame stopped, and said "Oh you're so twisted! I like that." She chuckled. They soon arrived at the village, and no one screamed in fear of Kikyo. They smile as they saw the forgetfulness spell take over. Inuyasha and Koga walked up to both of the girls, and kissed them passionately. Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha. "Oh Inu do thy love me?" Inu let a small laugh escape. "Of course. Who else would I love?" Kikyo smiled, as she narrowed her eyes. "Only me." Inuyasha kissed her again, then walked off. Kouga and Ayame held hands, and talked about their wolf tribes and kissed. Ayame and Kikyo went to sleep laughing. But, what they didn't know.........................Kagome wasn't dead.  
  
AN: Plz R&R I know it isn't that great. But, still plz? 


	2. No Longer Remebered

Disclaimer: *People starts screaming, cheering, and pulling my hait* WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Why am I being yelled at!? *Someone slaps her with a frying pan that says we love your anime shows* oh....um...yea...well you see I don't own Inuyasha. *winces then blinks*.....*people starts riots and burn down my house* :'( I never told you I owned Inuyasha.....; *people walks off mad*   
  
Laughter could be heard coming from Keade's hut, it's been a year since Ayame and Kikyo had killed Kagome. Ayame, Kikyo, and Sango have gotten closer, the shikon no tama was almost completed. And, no one, but Ayame, Kikyo, and Kagome's family could remeber the raven haired girl.   
  
~In Kagome's Time~  
  
"Mom?" said a little boy with black short hair. "Yeah Souta?" She asked, as she chopped some carrots. "Do you think Kagome's okay?" The boy asked with a sadden look in his eyes. Mrs.Higurashi dropped the knife that she held in her hands, as she sobbed into her white soft hands. "No! Mom don't cry I'm sure she's okay! You know Kagome!" He said with a slight smile. "Oh Souta, you're right....." She gave him a tight hug, as she picked the knife back up, and started chopping again. "Hey mom where's grampa?" Mrs.Higurashi sighed deeply. "He's trying different spells, incantations to try and bring Kagome back." Souta sweatdropped, and left the room.  
  
~Back In Sengoku Jidai~  
  
They camped out under the stars, as they sat and talked. "So have you guys heard, about this human girl that was granted immortality as a demoness, by the demon god himself?" Miroku asked, while he ate some rabbit. "Yeah rumor has it that she has some shards of the jewel. I think we should pay the wench a little visit." Everyone rolled their eyes. Shippo crawled into Kikyo's lap, and fell asleep. "Awe so cute" She said as she laid a kiss upon his forehead. "I think we should all get some rest, so we can have enough stregth to beat ths demoness tomorrow" Everyone nodded as they fell into slumber.  
  
Unknown to them they was being watched, day-by-day and second-by-second. A girl with golden eyes, and long black hair sat in a castle. "Ah, so they're gonna come and find me..." Said a girl as she set in darkness, she chuckled lightly while getting up to stand. "I must simply have something nice for them. Don't you think so my dear Naraku?" He smirked, as he said "I think it's wonderful." She tightly clenched her chair breaking the golden rims that ran along the arm rests. "I want my revenge.......I shall have it one way or the other....." She said, as her gloden eyes glistened in the darkness.  
  
Inuyasha tossed, and turned as he had a dream that has been re-occuring for the past year.  
  
~Inuyasha's dream~  
  
"No Inuyasha! Please save me!" A girl screamed as she was being choked by a dark figure. "Inu........Ya...........Sha" The girl fell to the ground, as her long raven hair covered part of her face. "No! Kikyo don't die! Kikyo don't die!" He rushed to the girl, and held her in his arms, as he moved her hair from her face. "Wait....this isn't Kikyo.....This is KAGOME! He tightened his grip on her body, as he held her to his chest. "Kagome......my Kagome......" He said into her hair as he inhaled her scent in. "Kagome......why did you have to leave? You said you'll never leave me! Kagome....I need you......Kagome I love y-!"  
  
~Inuyasha's Dream Ends~  
  
Inuyasha woke up screaming "I LOVE KIPPLES-N-BITS!" Everyone woke up with a jolt from the noise. "Damnit Inuyasha shut up!" Koga growled. After a few hours of argueing, they got up, and started on their way to the castle. "Um so what's the name of this demoness?" Sango asked Inuyasha and Miroku. "Hmm it's hard to pronounce.....but, I think it's Kage." Miroku said while walking. At that moment the earth beneath them started to crack, as a big slight opened up engulfing them all. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone hit the ground with a thud, but to their surprise the ground was covered with silky smooth pillows.  
  
AN: Okay I hope this is good plz R&R!   
  
PEACE OUT! ^_^V   
  
From your Dog Girl   
  
Inu_Kagome 


	3. Surprises

Disclaimer: i only own the servant boy Tenkaru.  
  
AN: I had to sperate it. it was too long. of a chap. =/  
  
"Oh great! We fell right into that wench's trap!" As Inuyasha yelled, light foot steps could be heard coming their way. A boy about their age came with a lantern. "Follow me please?" He asked in a calm, and trusting voice. They was a little hesitated to go at first, but they had no choice for the area they was in was pure darkness. As they walked the boy talked "I am Tenkaru, my mater told me to go fetch you people." Ayame looked around, and admired the pictures. They was taken into sperate rooms, and forced to change into nice elegant clothes. Ayame wore a nice red and white kimono, that had red paw prints on it, Kikyo wore a pink and white kimono that had pink butterflys all over it, and, as for Sango she wore a black and pink kimono, that had dragons swirling, and flying all over it. Inuyasha and the boys came out wearing the same thing an all black outfit. They was taken into a dinning room, and they was seated. "What the hell is all this about?" Sango whispered, but as she just whispered that the door flung open. A girl with a hooded cape walked in, and sat at the head of the table. Soon more people walked in, and filled in the seats. Inuyasha growled at the people he knew.  
  
"So little brother I see she has captured you." said a man from behind him. "Sesshoumaru...." He growled in his chest. "Ah your right. It is I Sesshoumaru." He sat across from Inuyasha. Soon everyone had quieted down, and the girl that sat at the head of the table arose. "Hello.......my friends." Inuyasha snarled, at the word friend. "I am pleased to see you all again. Its has been a year, since I last seen some of you." She said as she quick glanced at Inuyasha. "Hey bitch! Why don't you take off that cape, or are you to ugly for us to look at!?" Inuyasha said while he hit his fist against the table. "Ah.....little brother calm down..." Sesshoumaru said while not even looking at his brother. "Fine I shall remove my cape if you want me to." She said with a slight chuckle. She turned around, and removed her cape, and set it on the back of her chair. Everyone gazed at the back of her long dark green kimono that had two spilts, and that was pure silk and clinged to every curve of her body,. Her tail swung slightly as her dog ears twitched on the top of her head.  
  
She turned around so everyone could see her face. Ayame and Kikyo froze. Inuyasha and the others looked back and forth at Kikyo and the girl that stood infront of them. "Ayame.......and Kikyo....how nice to see you remeber me. How long has it been since you killed me." Ayame tried to say something, the girl chanted a quick spell that put her on mute. The girl looked over at Naraku. "Ah....Naraku how nice to see you." She said as she hugged him. "And, it is nice to see you again Kagome." Inuyasha head started to hurt. *Who is this Kagome? Why does she looks like Kikyo? And, why do I want noodles when I look at her?*  
  
AN: Okay I hope this is good plz R&R!   
  
PEACE OUT! ^_^V   
  
From your Dog Girl   
  
Inu_Kagome 


	4. Tears For A Lost Friend

Disclaimer: *People starts screaming, cheering, and pulling my hair* WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Why am I being yelled at!? *Someone slaps her with a frying pan that says we love your anime shows* oh....um...yea...well you see I don't own Inuyasha. *winces then blinks*.....*people starts riots and burn down my house* :'( I never told you I owned Inuyasha.....; *people walks off mad*   
  
The girl brushed her hair from her face, with her middle finger while looking at Ayame and Kikyo. They glared in hatred, but before they could do anything Inuyasha and Koga leapt into the air trying to kill Kagome. She only smirked as she dodged thier attack. "I do not wish to fight you....but, if you wish me to fight....then I will...." Kagome stood in her fighting stance and said "Go." Inuyasha waited until he saw the wind scar to start. Inuyasha smirked, as he lifted his sword up. Kagome then realized what he was about to do. Kagome started to chant "Hen di dohwa liei!" Everything around her started to go in slow motion. She kicked the tetsuiaga out of his hands. Then, kneed him in his stomach. Inuyasha feel to the floor in slow motion. Kagome then shouted "Hen Di undo!" The whole room went back to normal. "Tenkaru!" Kagome shouted for her servant name. He was there in 10 seconds flat. "Yes, lady Kagome?" Kagome smiled as she said "Would you please bring me the demon proof ropes?" Tenakru bowed as he said "Of course I will." Kagome then tied Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku hands together. Inuyasha glared at her while she tied him up. "Who are you?" Kagome paid him no attention, she finished tying them up and walked up to Ayame and Kikyo. "I want my revenge! I want my old life back! You took it all away from me.......my identy...my life....and the only man I ever loved....It's time I had my pay back." Kagome slowly circled Ayame and Kikyo, as she chuckled. "Maybe I should kill Ayame like she did me? Maybe I should kill them both....Oh wait Kikyo you're already dead.......I will just sendyour damned soul to hell where it belongs." Shippo jumped in the air and used his gaint spinning top on Kagome. "Ah!" Kagome fell to the ground while the top spun on her head. "Now!" Sango yelled as she kicked Kagome's body in the air. Kikyo hurried up and got her bow and arrow and fired at Kagome. The arrow pierced one side of Kagome's heart.  
  
Kagome fell to the floor with a thud. Everyone in the room fell silent. Kagome started coughing up blood, as she covered up her mouth. She slowly crawled over to Inuyasha. "Heh.....looks like the powerful Kagome was defeated by a dead miko." Inuyasha said as he looked at the dying demoness. "Inu......Ya......Sha.....? Why...d-d-didn't you...s-save me?" She asked as she coughed up more blood. Inuyasha froze as he thought to himself *No....she can't be the girl from my dreams* Kagome pulled out the arrow with a wince of pain. "Inu.....Ya.....Sha the angels call thy name, as if it is my time......with only a little while left.....I want you to know I-I-...love y-" Kagome gave one last cough as her body fell foward in a puddle of blood. Inuyasha closed his eyes as his memory started to come back. "No..no...NO!!!!!!!! KAGOME I LOVE YOU!" Inuyasha struggled to get out of the ropes, but it seemed to tighten everytime he moved. One-by-one everyone's memory started to come back. Sngo kneeled by Kagome crying. "Kagome I'm sorry please don't leave us we're sorry! We're sorry!" Koga felt a piece of himself die, as well as Miroku. Shippo laid by kagome crying. "Kagome I'm sorry...How could I not remeber you?" Everyone looked over at Ayame and Kikyo. "What the hell did you do to her!?" Inuyasha demanded. Kikyo glared at him. "Ah you miss your dead wench?" She laughed. Ayame ran out of the room, and Kikyo followed. Everyone set silence as they grieved for their lost friend.  
  
AN: Okay I hope this is good plz R&R!   
  
PEACE OUT! ^_^V   
  
From your Dog Girl   
  
Inu_Kagome 


	5. Disappearing

Disclaimer: *People starts screaming, cheering, and pulling my hair* WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Why am I being yelled at!? *Someone slaps her with a frying pan that says we love your anime shows* oh....um...yea...well you see I don't own Inuyasha. *winces then blinks*.....*people starts riots and burn down my house* :'( I never told you I owned Inuyasha.....; *people walks off mad*   
  
AN: I would like to thank everyone that has been giving me reviews on this story. You guys really don't know how happy it makes me feel to have you guys read my fan fics. And, plz read some of my other fan fics. Thanks people!  
  
~Kagome's Time~  
  
The stars twinkled in the nightly sky, as screaming could be heard. "No! My baby, can't be dead! I won't believe it! I won't...." Mrs.Higurashi's cries became muffled as she burried her face in her hands. Souta looked up at Inuyasha. "Inu, why didn't you try, and save my sister? Didn't you love her?" He asked between sobs. Inuyasha heart felt like it had been crushed by a boulder. "Hmph! I always knew that hlaf demon would get our dear kagome killed." Grampa said while looking the other way. Inuyasha's eyes flared with anger, as he grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. "Listen you! I did love Kagome, and if I could of I would of took her place!......Kagome was the only one I ever had..." Inuyasha dropped Kagome's grampa and walked out. Inuyasha clenched his fists as he walked to the well house. "I can't believe I lost her forever....." Inuyasha whispered to himself as he jumped down the well.  
  
~Sengoku Jidai~  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!?" Shippo came running up to Inuyasha. "What is it Shippo?" Inuyasha asked in a dull tone of voice while he walked. "The Kagome's body has been stolen!" Shippo yelled as tears came down his face. "GRRRRRR......Today just isn't my day!" Inuyasha roared as he dashed to the village while holding Shippo by the tail. Kirara was sniffing around the place Kagome's body was laying down at. "It looks like she can't pick up any scents. What kind of sorcery is this?" Sango said as she patted Kirara's head. Kirara meowed lightly. Everyone in the village was devistated by the news that someone had defouled Kagome's body.   
  
~In The Western Lands~  
  
"Hmmm. Jakken you've done a fair job." Sesshoumaru rubbed his finger tip along Kagome's cold lips. "Thank you master! Thank you master!" Jakken said as he smiled. A girl with long black hair, and a small ponytail came skipping in the room. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Is this pretty lady gonna be Rin Rin's new mommy!?" She asked while clapping her hands, and jumping up and down. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I do think she will make a lovely demoness bride for you. And, a great mother for Rin, we've seen how she cared for that little furball fox." Sesshoumaru looked at Jakken with a calm emotion in his eyes. "I agree.....Kagome the great demoness.......shall be my demon bride.." He slowly took out his Tensiga, and waited until he saw the green little creatures from hell to arise. *Hmmm I see them.* Sesshoumaru sliced the creatures in half with a swing of his sword. "Yay she live she live! Rin Rin is so happy now!" Rin screamed. Kagome awoke holding her ears. "Grrrr.......Rin?" Kagome blinked as she looked around. "What the hell!? Why am I here?" Sesshoumaru smirked as he cleared his throat out lightly. "I Sesshoumaru, chose you to be my demon bride, and Rin's mother." Kagome eyes went big as she fainted from the shock. "AHHHHHH SHE'S DEAD SHE'S DEAD!" Rin screamed while running around Kagome's body. Jakken tripped Rin ans said "Stupid girl she just fainted. She probaly fainted from the excitment of finding out she is to be wed with such a Demon as you my lord." Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome's body while she he took her to her new room.   
  
Sesshoumaru took a cold wet cloth, and put it on her forehead. Kagome slowly opened up her eyes. "Ah, you're awake." Sesshoumaru said as he kissed Kagome's soft lips. Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru away from her. "Hey!? What the hell did you think you was doing!?" Kagome asked with a snarl. "I was kissing my soon to be bride...." Sesshoumaru said blankly. "Heh that's what you think. I am out....I have a family to get to." Kagome said while walking away. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her wrist, and pulled her to him. "Do you really think your family would welcome a 'demoness' into their home?" Sesshoumaru asked with a soft tone. Tears came down her cheeks, as she wiped them away with her other free hand. "You might be right.......but, I'll be fine by myself." Sesshoumaru sighed as he rubbed his head. "I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice." Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to him, as he softly smelled her neck taking in her sweet fragrance. "Ah, I see my foolish little brother havn't claimed you." Sesshoumaru smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kagome, and softly bit her neck. He drove his fangs in deeper until blood started to trickle down neck. Kagome started to tip over from the blood lost. Sesshoumaru licked up the blood that was sliding down her neck, then put laid her on her bed, and patched up her neck.  
  
AN: Okay I hope this is good plz R&R! Next Chapter will be posted tomorrow.  
  
PEACE OUT! ^_^V   
  
From your Dog Girl   
  
Inu_Kagome 


	6. One And Only Love

Disclaimer: *People starts screaming, cheering, and pulling my hair* WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Why am I being yelled at!? *Someone slaps her with a frying pan that says we love your anime shows* oh....um...yea...well you see I don't own Inuyasha. *winces then blinks*.....*people starts riots and burn down my house* :'( I never told you I owned Inuyasha.....; *people walks off mad*   
  
AN: Sorry for all those typos. I am a bad speller. I'll start double checking my work for you guys! ^_^V Now lets get on with the story!  
  
Kagome awoke in a beautiful Kimono, that was dark blue and had silver dragons on it. She slowly looked around the room, looking at the beautiful things. *Wow Sesshoumaru has some good taste.* Kagome tried to stand up, but fell back down. "What the...." Kagome looked at her right leg to find that she had been chained to the bed. "Oh Kami......help me....please..." Kagome fell back on her soft silky pillows. *Great I am stuck here with that crossdressing Sesshoumaru, his ugly toad Jakken, and that hyper kid Rin.* Kagome sat up, and started to pick the lock. *There now to find my way out.* Kagome stood up, and rubbed her neck. *Damn my neck hurt like hell. Oh my god I was marked by Sesshoumaru! What am I gonna tell Inu-* Kagome stopped for a moment then thought *Screw him...he would like to be with Kikyo.......that dead whore!.......Well any way.* Kagome ran to the window balcony, and stood on the edge. *This mark should be gone in 24 hours. Good thing Inuyasha told me about how demons claim their mates.* Kagome took in a deep breath, as she leapt from the edge of the window balcony. Kagome gracfully landed by the lake. *Kagome ran with her demoness speed to Keade's hut.  
  
~Keade's Hut 2 Days Later~  
  
"Kagome's not coming back so stop your whinning!" Inuyasha yelled while holding Shippo upside down. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I KNOW BUT I MISS HER!" Shippo started crying. Sango and Miroku sat quitely by Keade. "Inuyasha we know you loved kagome, but don't take your anger out on us." Sango said with a glance at Inuyasha. "You know what bitch!? I'm getting tired of you and everybody else!" Sango and everyone else turned their backs on Inuyasha, and started to eat. Inuyasha sighed sadly, it's been a while since he felt happy. When Kagome died he died along with her. When Inuyasha turned around to leave the hut, a pair of golden eyes meet him. "Hello Inuyasha." Inuyasha heart stop as he looked Kagome up and down. "Ka.......Go....me" Without a moment of hesitation Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly. "Thank god your back!" Everyone turned around to see Inuyasha and Kagome hugging. "KAGOME!" Everyone ran to her and hugged her. "How are you back alive?" Shippo asked with curiosity in his eyes. Kagome sighed, as she rubbed her neck. "It's a long story....but, to make it short Sesshoumaru brought me back to life to be his demon bride and Rin's new mother. And he *cough*marked*cough* me.......and then I ranaway." Miroku grinned leacherously at Kagome. "Oh so Sesshoumaru and you engaged on the joy of making sweet sweet love.......wait a minute.....ARE YOU GONNA BARE HIS CHILD!?" Sango slapped Miroku hard across the face. "Owwww! I was just saying if she was gonna bare his child, and not mine that would of been so unfair.." Miroku stated as he sat down. "Miroku Sesshoumaru and I didn't do that! What kinda girl do you think I am!?" Kagome glared while cracking her knuckled in a threatening way. *He.....he....marked her.........how dare he!? He will pay....* Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the hand, and dragged her all the way to the 1000 year old tree. "Kagome show me the mark." Kagome smirked while she twisted her hair in her fingers. "Awe are you jealous?" Inuyasha nodded his head. Kagome was surprised that he admitted. "Um...yeah sure you can.." Kagome pointed to the spot. "It should be gone by now, I was away from him for 2 days since he did the mark. Inuyasha turned Kagome's face to face him. Inuyasha leaned in, and slowly kissed her. Kagome started to kiss back. "Inu...yasha....I love you." Inuyasha started kissing her neck. "I love you too Kagome...never forget that." Kagome smiled, and hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's body. "Kagome may I?" Kagome eyes grew big. "Um...um...Inuyasha I'm not ready for t-t-t-that!" Inuyasha started laughing. "Kagome I know you're not ready for that. I wanted to mark you. So we could always be connected." Kagome traced his lip with her finger. "Of course you can Inuyasha." He smiled as he moved Kagome's hair out of the way.Inuyasha slid his tounge along her neck, Kagome sighed as she smiled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha then placed his teeth along her neck, and gently bit into her neck. Blood trickled down her neck as Inuyasha bit deeper. Inuyasha licked the blood from her neck. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with love in her eyes. He pulled Kagome to him as he whispered "You are my one and only love."  
  
AN: Okay I hope this is good plz R&R! Next Chapter will be posted tomorrow.  
  
PEACE OUT! ^_^V   
  
From your Dog Girl   
  
Inu_Kagome 


	7. Welcome Home Party

Disclaimer: People starts screaming, cheering, and pulling my hair WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Why am I being yelled at!? Someone slaps her with a frying pan that says we love your anime shows oh....um...yea...well you see I don't own Inuyasha. winces then blinks.....people starts riots and burn down my house :'( I never told you I owned Inuyasha.....; people walks off mad  
  
AN: Okay some people wanted some questions, about the Naraku & Kagome thing........ See the thing is you'll find out in the later chapters. Sorry it's a surprise! And, Kagome survived because she made a pact with the Demon God. I can't go to much in detail because that would give away hints to the future troubles that is coming up. sighs An I'm sorry I havn't been updating like I said I was but my english teacher sprung a 900 point project on us, so I might be busy working on that because if I don't do that project lets just say I'll be repeating my junior year again, and I don't plan on doing that. And, my school work comes before my fan fics. I do apologize to my reviewers that has been waiting for me to update, but my summer vacation is in 2 or 3 more weeks, so when I do get out for summer vacation I will be updating faster. And, I'm sorry my last update wasn't that good as my others. AND NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY! ..  
  
Kagome's Time  
  
Kagome's Mother put her hand over her heart as she saw Kagome come in the house with Inuyasha and the rest of the Inu-Gang. "Kagome! My sweet little angel!" Mrs.Higurashi hugged Kagome close to her. "Mom.....there's no need to cry I'm okay." Kagome said with a cherry smile. "Kagome I don't care if your a demon now....but, always no we will love you in any form." Mrs.Higurashi kissed kagome on her cheek, as she ran to the phone. "Kagome, we're throwing you a welcome home party. I'm going to invite some of your friends okay." Kagome nodded as her, and Inuyasha and the others went up to her room. "Shippo meet my little brother......Wait a minute why the hell are you in my room!?" Souta turned around, and had a note in his hand. "Um...um...I needed to use your paper shredder!" Souta started to sweat, as he paniced looking at Inuyasha then the note. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, as he snatched the paper from Souta. "Mmmmmm....it's a letter to Kagome...from Hojo..." Inuyasha eyes flared with hatred, as he read the note out loud.  
  
The Note  
  
Dear Kagome, I love you like no other. That date we had was the best ever. And, I am glad to be your 'Boyfriend'. I hope this would last forever. I will fight anybody that would ever take you from me.  
  
From Hojo  
  
P.S You have the sweetest lips ever!  
  
The Note Ends  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with hurt in his eyes. "I guess you have someone Kagome..." He said while walking out of the room. Kagome caught him and said "I never went out with the creep! I never in my wildest dream! And, probaly would never ever in my whole damn life kiss him! I'll rather......kiss you." Kagome kissed Inuyasha with passion in her heart. Inuyasha held Kagome to him as he whispered in her ear "Kagome I need to ask you something to night." She looked up at him and simply nodded.  
  
Later that night the Higurashi's house was filled with laughter once again. Grampa and Souta was happy to see Mrs.Higurashi smile again. And, Mrs.Higurashi had a fun time playing with Kagome's ears. "Oh! Kagome they're so nice and soft!" Kagome blushed. "Thanks mom." A knock came from the door, startling everyone. "Mom isn't everyone already here?" Mrs.Higurashi thought for a moment. "Yeah, I only invited a few." Kagome looked at her friend Yunnie, with a glare. "Please tell me you didn't tell Hojo I was back." Yunnie only gulped as she said "He must of follwed us." Kagome fell down anime style. "Yunnie how could you!?" Yunnie fell out of her chair, as she got in Kagome's face and yelled "Hey that little bastard was hounding me about where Mao, Kilye, Haku, Harpsu, and I was going! So we had to take Haku's car to the train station, then hop to a bus, then called a taxi, then got on another fucking bus to throw him off our tracks!" Yunnie breathed in and out heavily. Kagome sighed "I'm sorry I know how he is.....damn stalker." Kagome walked to the door, and opened it. Hojo looked at Kagome, and hugged her tightly. "OH KAGOME I KNEW YOU WASN'T DEAD!" Hojo started crying on Kagome's shoulder. "Uh....yeah....sure" Kagome took him to meet the other people, Inuyasha kept a good eye on Hojo. "So.....Hobo...oh sorry I mean Hojo.....fuck that shit nevermind." kagome lightly giggled. Inuyasha looked at the clock then sighed. He walked up to Kagome as he got on one knee, and held her hand in his. "Kagome....I love you with my heart...and soul....I love you like no other with out you I am nothing. Kagome.....w-w-w-ould you m-m-m-m-marry me?" Inuyasha pulled out a diamond ring. Kagome gaspsed, as she hugged Inuyasha and cried "Yes I will.!" Hojo flared up with anger, as he snatched the diamond away from Kagome's hands. "Hey what the hell do you think you are doing!?" Kagome stood up ready to kill him. "Kagome..........you are mines" Kagome raised an eyebrow and asked "How is this?" Hojo clutched his fists as he said "Why the fuck did you think I gave you all that free stuff!?" Kagome tried to hold in the laugh she was about to let out. "Hojo I gave all that stuff you gave me to the hospital." Hojo slapped Kagome across the face, as he yelled "Whore!" Inuyasha arose out of his seat, and punched Hojo in the nose. Hojo's nose started bleeding. Hojo glowed, as he walked out of the Higurashi's house. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome that was sitting on the floor. "Kagome....are you okay?" Kagome looked up, and just blinked. "Yeah...I'm a demon...it didn't even hurt. He's less of a man than I thought." Inuyasha lightly chuckled as he sat by Kagome.  
  
Hojo's house  
  
Hojo was brushing his teeth, as he thought about what he did to Kagome. Man! I can't believe I did that! It seems like she was so sad.....How her cute dog ears lowered to her head....And, as her black fluffy tail swayed...... What the fuck! A small grin came across his face, as he thought about Kagome, and her condition she's was in. Hojo walked to his bed, and laid down as he looked up at his ceiling that was covered with pictures of Kagome. "I got you now......my doggie kagome..."  
  
AN: Okay I hope this is good plz R&R! "Next Chapter will be posted tomorrow."  
  
PEACE OUT! V  
  
From your Dog Girl InuKagome 


End file.
